


Cumulus

by renangel



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:20:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23693032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renangel/pseuds/renangel
Summary: Fair weather clouds are also known as cumulus clouds. Sometimes they grow upwards and develop into thunderstorms.100 Vignettes of Zack/Cloud
Relationships: Zack Fair/Cloud Strife
Kudos: 26





	1. Beginnings. Middles. Ends.

**Author's Note:**

> A long time ago I started a 100 prompt table for my all time favorite Zack/Cloud pairing. With the release of Final Fantasy VII Remake all my feels have come back with a vengeance. Porting over what I have written and hoping to finish the rest.

**001\. beginnings**  
  
The moment Cloud meets Zack he knows his life has been undeniably changed. No one has ever looked at him the way Zack does, and Cloud does not think anyone ever will. In fact, he doesn't quite believe Zack does so in the first place. But when Zack stretches out his hand Cloud knows it's okay to let himself go.  
  
Because Zack never will.  
  
**002\. middles**  
  
It's cold in Hojo's lab. So cold that even Zack cannot keep Cloud warm. Not when there are two walls of cold, cold glass and two tanks of icy mako between them. No, Zack can't keep Cloud warm, nor can he keep Cloud sane.  
  
But Zack can set Cloud free.  
  
**003\. ends**  
  
When Cloud sees Zack leaning against the door frame, surrounded by that light, his heart jumps into his throat. He wants to cry so badly because he's _finally_ remembered and it's just not _fair_ that Zack has to leave because he did. Even so, when Zack grins at him Cloud smiles back; Zack has never liked it when Cloud cried. Then Zack waves and Cloud feels his heart breaking until Zack's lips move.  
  
Before the end there must be a good-bye: "I'll wait for you."


	2. Insides. Outsides.

**004\. insides**  
  
He's broken, oh so broken, and no one seems to know. After everything, after he's found out who he really was-is, they all think he's better. But better doesn't mean he's fixed; the cracks are still there.  
  
He wakes up at night, reaching for a body that isn't there. He pauses when he speaks, waiting for a comment that's never voiced. He looks over his shoulder from time to time, searching for a face that never fades.  
  
And each time he breaks a little more inside.  
  
 **.005 outsides**  
  
He arrives in town and people stare. He wears a uniform that they've seen before, on the most elite of ShinRa's troops. Across his back there's a giant sword, glittering dully underneath the afternoon sun. Dark stains edge the blade, flaking off with every staggered step, but he grabs the handle with a desperate ferocity, as if it's the only thing worth anything in this world.   
  
Children run in fear and men back away, the word "monster," on their lips. Women whisper behind their hands and the rumors spread like wildfire. Someone new is here. Someone dangerous.  
  
One matronly figure finally gathers enough courage to ask him his name. He flounders for a second, bewildered. Finally, his lips part and he manages to rasp out, "...Cloud."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to redo the second one since I originally wrote that before Crisis Core came out.


	3. Hours. Days.

**006\. Hours**

For the first time in his life, Cloud is glad to be from Nibelheim. His remote and mountainous hometown is the reason why he was selected for this mission: a mission in which he gets to meet a real SOLDIER up close for the first time!

When he boards the helicopter, Cloud almost misses the SOLDIER's self introduction, too busy being mesmerized by the captivating glow of his eyes. But Zack Fair is not one to be ignored, be it by sound or sight, and Cloud spends the next few hours soaking in every detail.

One day, he'll be just like him.

**007\. Days**

Days after the Modeoheim mission, Zack can't get the trooper out of his mind. Maybe the fact that they both hail from remote villages makes him feel a certain kinship with the kid. After all, country bumpkins need to stick together in the great big city that is Midgar. It certainly helps that Cloud's as cute as a button to boot!

So Zack pulls some strings and gets Kunsel to track down Cloud's schedule. The next day, he heads to the canteen and times it just right to slip in line behind the trooper. "So, what's for lunch?" Zack cheerily asks, savoring Clouds surprised yelp and jump.

Though he's still in the middle of a massive operation and digging his way through the mystery surrounding the SOLDIER 1st Classes, Zack lets himself relax for the first time in weeks.


End file.
